1961
Ereignisse im Jahr : * LEGO Italien wird gegründet * LEGO trifft eine Vereinbarung mit Samsonite. Diese dürfen nun LEGO Steine unter Lizenz in Kanada produzieren und verkaufen. Der vertrag besteht bis 1988. * Durch den Vertrag mit Samsonite startet der Verkauf in den USA und in Kanada. Ereignisse bei Themenwelten im Jahr * Die ersten Räder für LEGO Modelle sind verfügbar. Baukästen, welche veröffentlicht wurden Lego by Samsonite Town Plan 725 Datei:CIMG5379web.jpg Nachdem Godtfred Christiansen (Lego) Anfang 1960 ein Abkommen mit King Shwayder, der Sohn des Gründers und damaligen Präsidenten von Samsonite, für den Vertrieb von Lego in Nordamerika unterzeichnet hatte, welches Samsonite eine 99-Jahres-Lizenz für exklusive nordamerikanische Vertriebsrechte sicherte, begannen Shwayder Brothers Lego-Sets 1961 in den USA unter dem Namen "Lego by Samsonite" und ab 1962 in Kanada unter dem Namen "Lego by Samsonite of Canada" zu vermarkten. Zunächst stellte Samsonite die Basis Lego-Steine in ihrer bestehenden Fabrik in Stratford, Ontario, her und importiert die Sonderteile, wie die Bäume und HO Fahrzeuge, aus Billund. Die ersten angebotenen Sets waren die kleinen Sets 702 und 703 in zylinderförmigen stehenden Packungen mit quadratischem Grundriß, die Sets 705, 708 und 711, welche an die europäischen Legosets der 700’er Serie angelehnt waren und die Sets 717 Junior Constructor, welches weltweit exklusiv nur von Samsonite in Nordamerika angeboten wurde sowie 725 Town Plan, welches in ähnlicher Form in einer kontinental-europäischen Version von Lego und von der British Lego Ltd in UK und Australien unter Town Plan 810 vertrieben wurde. Als das Town Plan Set in den USA auf dem Markt ankündigte wurde war auf den ersten Prospekten noch die europäische Ausführung des Sets abgebildet. Erst die Prospekte ab 1963 zeigten das Set in der tatsächlichen Ausführung. Datei:725_Katalog.jpg Ein weiteres interessantes Detail ist, das erst die im Jahr 1962 verkauften Sets einen Zusatz mit den Patentnummern im LEGO - Logo aufwiesen Datei:725_Side.jpg Zu Beginn beinhaltete das Town Plan Set 3 Bedford LKW‘s und zwei VW Käfer, eine Tankstelle mit Schild, eine Straßen Lampe, 5 Bäume und 7 Verkehrsschilder, alles Sonderteile die man von Lego in Billund zukaufen musste. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit reduzierte man den Lieferumfang um die 7 Verkehrsschilder was zu einer Änderung der schwarzen Einlage führte. Als Samsonite 1962/63 begann, eigene Bäume und Büsche herzustellen wurde die Einlage ein letztes Mal geändert und nun war die Tankstelle von 3 Bäumen und 2 Büschen aus der Samsonite-Produktion umgeben. Datei:725_Inlays.jpgthumb|left|150px Auch der Faltplan erfuhr eine Änderung. Hatte die erste Version noch eine aufwändige Leinenbindung am Falz wurde ab 1962 mit Einführung des neuen Logos mit den Patentnummern eine vereinfachte Variante mit einem Pressfalz verwendet. Datei:725_Cardboard.jpg Als 1965 Samsonite neue Basis Sets einführte und Lego aus Lizenzgründen die Prodiktion der Bedford Fahrzeuge einstellte und durch LKWs von Mercedes ersetzte stellte man die Produktion des Town Plan Set 725 in Amerika ein. Man hatte jedoch noch große Mengen an speziellen Town Plan Teilen auf Lager deshalb konnten Händler Ende 1965 noch den Town Plan (und auch den Rest des bisherigen Programms) ordern obwohl er in den Verkaufskatalogen nicht mehr aufschien. LEGO Bestellformular Rev. 8/65 Da die Bedford LKW’s und die alte Version des VW Käfer nicht mehr produziert wurden musste erstmalig die schwarze Einlage für die Fahrzeuge geändert werden. Da der neue Mercedes Sattelaufleger-Tankwagen zu groß für die Einlage war wurde der Bedford Tankwagen, von dem offensichtlich noch ausreichende Stückzahlen vorhanden waren, mit einer Mercedes Feuerwehr und einem Mercedes Abschleppwagen sowie zwei neuen VW1200 in einer neuen Einlage vereint. Trotz dieser Maßnahmen konnte der große Lagerbestand an Sonderteilen für das Town Plan Set nicht liquidiert werden. Aus diesem Grund wurde das Set 004 Master Builder Set überarbeitet und um ca. 30 Sonderteile (vorwiegend Büsche, Bäume und die Tankstelle) des ehemaligen Town Plan Set 725 erweitert und als 704 Master Discovery Set neu aufgelegt. Lediglich die British Lego Ltd. passte ihre Version Town Plan 810 an die veränderten Gegebenheiten an und produzierte das Set noch bis 1969. Kategorie:Artikel nach Jahr